Elegantemente Tarde
by Kailey Hamilton
Summary: "Ella, con sus pequeñas vanidades y él, con su tendencia a olvidarse del mundo. Y así, se citan a las seis y media, cuando saben que se verán a las siete." Mishiro. Drabble para Chiero.


_Notas:_ _Drabble para_ _ **ChieroCurissu**_ _por su cumpleaños, con muchísimo retraso. A decir verdad, quería escribir un Sorato. Pero por razones varias, se me antojo escribir algo con Mimi y Koushirou. Los de verdad. Ahem._

* * *

 **Elegantemente Tarde**

Fue idea de Mimi. La alarma la eligió ella, el coro de alguna canción de su _Idol_ favorita de momento. Suena, una y otra vez. Koushirou despega sus ojos de la pantalla de su laptop, sus dedos dejan de presionar teclas, dirigiéndose al celular. Apaga cada alarma en su momento con una mirada fugaz a los recordatorios, todos escritos por él.

 **ALARMA 17:20  
** _Cita con Mimi - Primera advertencia._

 **ALARMA 17:25**  
 _Cita con Mimi - Segunda advertencia._

 **ALARMA 17:30  
** _Cita con Mimi - Tercera y última._

 **ALARMA 17:35  
** _Cita con Mimi - ...Ahora de verdad._

 **ALARMA 17:40  
** _Cita con Mimi - Guarda el documento y vístete._

 **ALARMA 17:45  
** _Cita con Mimi - ¿Quieres que se enoje?_

 **ALARMA 17:50  
** _Cita con Mimi - ¿Recuerdas de lo que ella es capaz?_

 **ALARMA 17:55  
** _Cita con Mimi - Ya no puedes pasar a comprar flores._

 **ALARMA 18:00  
** _Cita con Mimi - Última oportunidad de llegar a tiempo._

 **ALARMA 18:05  
** _Cita con Mimi - Llegas tarde, pero más temprano que ella._

 **ALARMA 18:10  
** _Cita con Mimi - Ya arriesgas hacerla esperar_

 **ALARMA 18:15  
** _Cita con Mimi - Considera volver a las flores. Justifica la tardanza._

 **ALARMA 18:20  
** _Cita con Mimi - Última oportunidad para escapar su ira._

Esa es la línea que lo hace reaccionar, finalmente guardando su trabajo con un largo suspiro. Desactiva los recordatorios restantes, sus ojos fijándose en el último.

 _Cita con Mimi - No habrá excusa que te salve. Te la buscaste._

Otro suspiro, esta vez de alivio. Hace muchos meses no llega a ese punto. En otros tiempos, aquella hora hubiese sido invertida en buscar el atuendo adecuado, para llegar a la hora acordada. Esperándola por diez, veinte, treinta minutos, con una camisa un tanto pequeña o unos pantalones que pican.

Se lava los dientes, se peina. Unos jeans y una camisa negra bastan. Sus zapatos de cuero, dos rociadas de perfume, y está listo para salir. El reloj marca las 18:40. Decide no comprar flores. Mimi ya no cree en excusas. O es que ya no le importan.

La caminata es corta. Van al cine, pero han acordado en encontrarse en la entrada principal del centro comercial. Ahí esta Mimi, radiante con un vestidito verde y su cabello recogido. La imagina frente a su espejo, montañas de ropa en su cama, su tocador enterrado bajo utensilios de maquillaje, tirando de su cabello en pánicos de que va a llegar tarde, pero sin abandonar sus ganas de verse bonita para sentirse bien.

Ella tiene sus caprichos. Él tiene los suyos.

―Llegas tarde ―Mimi le reclama, pero no hay fuego en su mirada, y Koushirou no tiene ni una sola llamada perdida.

―Discúlpame ―le responde, amable―. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas esperando?

Mimi se cruza de brazos, evadiendo su mirada con una mueca.

―No tiene importancia ―dice. Él alza las cejas, y esa es la mirada insistente con la que ella se consigue pocos segundos después―. Acabo de llegar.

Koushirou no puede evitar que se le escape una sonrisa.

―Entonces eres tú la que esta temprano, Mimi.

Lo dice casi en serio, acostumbrado a tener que esperar más. Pero ella se ríe. Atrás están los tiempos en los que ella hubiese pretendido seguir enojada, cuando sabe que comete el mismo pecado de llegar elegantemente tarde, o así le dice ella. Viven en un mundo que corre según el reloj, todo cayendo en su debido lugar al momento debido. Y están ellos dos, marchando a su ritmo, si bien ríen o se frustran y buscan como adaptarse al mundo que los rodea. Entre ellos no hace falta. Ella, con sus pequeñas vanidades y él, con su tendencia a olvidarse del mundo. Y así, se citan a las seis y media, cuando saben que se verán a las siete.

―¿Cuando aprenderemos a ser puntuales? ―se queja ella. Él se encoge de hombros.

―No creo que haga falta alterar un sistema que funciona.

Mimi vuelve a reír, justo cuando su teléfono suena. Lo apaga en seguida.

―Mi última alarma ―se disculpa―. ¿Vamos?

Koushirou asiente, y entran al centro comercial. Caminan lento, intercambiando detalles acerca de sus respectivos días, cosas que no siempre entienden pero igual les interesa escuchar. Son las siete y cuarto, y de todas maneras, no tienen prisa.

Su película empieza a las ocho.


End file.
